After All This Time: New Year's Eve
by LuvPurple99
Summary: Kim and Ron tell their daughter the story of how they got engaged. Oneshot. Set after 'After All This Time' and 'After All This Time: A Very Krista Christmas.' K/R.


**A/N: **Happy New Year, everyone! Thought I'd do a little oneshot for my _After All This Time_ series. Kim and Ron tell Krista the story of how they got engaged. Yeah, I'm a hopeless romantic, so there will be plenty of K/R fluff :) R/R!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Kim Possible_. It belongs to Disney and its creators. If it was in the show, I don't own it. I am not doing this for money, only for fun and practice.

**Claimer: **Krista Ruthie Stoppable is my OC. If you want to use her, please ask.

**After All This Time: New Year's Eve**

**Middleton, Colorado, December 31, 11:00 P.M. **

Krista Ruthie Stoppable sat in the living room with her parents, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. The television was on a local New Year's Eve party, but Krista wasn't really paying attention to it. One question had been on her mind most of the night, and finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to ask.

"Dad, how did you propose to Mom?" Krista asked. Kim smiled at her husband.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," she said. "Ron, do you want to start the story?"

"Uh, sure," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck. Truthfully, even retelling that story brought back all the nervous feelings he felt that day. But for his daughter, he agreed.

"Well, it was the day Kim and I found out she was pregnant with you…"

**Middleton, Colorado, March 9, Eleven Years Ago**

"We're going to have a baby!" Kim announced. Ron stood there, shocked for a moment, but he quickly recovered and went to hug his girlfriend. He picked her up and spun her around, laughing, ecstatic. Yes, they were young, but they were in love.

Ron set her down and looked into her emerald-green eyes. "I swear to you, Kim Possible, I will be the best father ever."

Kim laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "I know you will, Ron. I know you will."

Later on, after they announced the news to their parents (and got a little lecture in the process), Ron returned home. He was exhausted after the events of the day, but he wasn't ready to hit the sack quite yet. He went to one of his drawers and opened it up. After rifling through old t-shirts and jerseys, he finally found what he was looking for. He opened up the small velvet box and stared at the emerald-and-diamond set ring inside. Slipping it into his pocket, he rushed back out the door and headed towards Kim's house.

Once there, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

"Oh, hello, Ron," Anne Possible, Kim's mother, answered. "Kim went out with Monique for a bit, didn't she tell you?"

"Oh, yeah, she did. But I'm not here to see her. I'm actually here to see Mr. Dr. P. Is he here?" Ron asked.

"He's in the study. Go on in." Ron walked through the hallways of the Possible home, and with a shaking hand, knocked on the door to the study.

"Come in," he heard a voice from the other side. Ron turned the knob and entered.

"Uh, hi, M-Mr. Dr. P.," Ron said, voice shaking.

"Hello, Ronald," James Possible replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Uh, I just have a, um, question to ask you."

"If this is about that deep space probe-"

"N-no sir. It's, um, about Kim."

James eyed him suspiciously. "What about Kim?"

"Well, you know we've known each other for a long time, and, um, we've been dating for a while and now well, you know, heh heh." Ron rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his legs shaking.

"Yes…?" James urged him on.

"Well, Mr. Dr.- I mean, sir, I love Kim very much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her, and I know we're young, but I just love her so much and now with this… I just can't wait. I would like to ask you're permission to marry her." Ron shut his eyes and bit his lip, awaiting an answer. After waiting a few seconds with no answer, he nervously opened one eye. James was looking at him, smiling.

"Well, Ronald, I've been wondering when this would come up. I believe you and Kim love each other, and I know you will take good care of her. Because if you don't…"

Ron gulped, knowing how he was going to finish the sentence.

"I give you my permission," James finished.

It took a moment for those words to register, and then relief washed over Ron. "Thank you, sir, thank you so much!" Ron left quickly to return home in anticipation of his night planned with his girlfriend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ron, where are we going?" Kim asked, her arms out in front of her. Ron had her blindfolded and was leading her towards their destination.

"You'll see," Ron replied. He opened a gate, and led her inside and towards a playground. Finally, he untied the blindfold. It took Kim a moment to recognize the setting around her. She looked at Ron quizzically.

"The Pre-K playground? Why did we come here?" she asked. Ron took her hands in his, visibly shaking and nervous.

"Well, Kim, I brought you here because this is the place where we first met fourteen years ago," Ron began. Kim still wasn't understanding… until Ron got down on one knee.

"Oh my God," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she realized what was coming next.

"We've known each other for a long time. We've been through things no one else has been through. You've always been and always will be my best friend. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful and amazing as you, but I want to give you everything you've ever wanted. So…" He paused, took out a velvet box, and opened it.

"Kimberly Anne Possible, will you marry me?"

Kim stared wide-eyed at the ring. The emeralds and diamonds twinkled in the moonlight and starlight. This was really happening.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as she gave him her answer. "Yes. Absolutely, positively, yes!"

It took a moment for Ron to realize what she just said. When he did, his reaction was Classic Ron.

"Booyah!"

He stood up, took the ring out of the box, and slid it onto Kim's finger. Kim stared at it in wonder, then looked at her now-fiancé. She kissed him deeply on the lips, then pulled back and smiled at him.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone as wonderful and amazing as you, either. I love you, Ron Stoppable."

**Middleton, Colorado, December 31, 11:59 P.M. **

Krista listened to the end of the story. She sighed dreamily. "That was so romantic!"

"Well, the Ron Man knows how to please the ladies," Ron said, stretching his arms above his head.

"Oh, Ron," Kim said, rolling her eyes. Their attention turned back to the television just in time to see the ten-second countdown.

_Ten._

_Nine._

_Eight._

_Seven. _

_Six._

_Five._

_Four. _

_Three._

_Two._

_One. _

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Kim and Ron hugged their daughter, then turned to each other and kissed.

The New Year had started out perfectly.

**A/N: **I hope you liked this! Please review! Thanks!

-LP99


End file.
